


I'm Sorry

by HarveysHoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony manages to leave a message for Pepper before he dies in The Avengers. Everything he wants to say in thirty seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Pepperony! But sweet at the same time? You know what I mean.

"Hey Pep... Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be. Then again, I thought I'd have longer before...

What I'm trying to say is, that I'm sorry, Pep. I'm sorry that I forgot your birthday. I'm sorry that I disappeared for three months, although that wasn't _entirely_ my fault...

I'm sorry f-for leaving you on that balcony without that drink and not telling you about Iron Man. I'm sorry for having so many parties and... and for sleeping with any and every girl.

I'm sorry for putting you in danger. I'm sorry for flirting with Natasha when there was a much more beautiful woman beside me the whole time. I'm sorry for joining that race and almost getting myself, you and Happy killed in the process.

I'm sorry for not telling you that the Arc Reactor was killing me. I'm sorry for bringing you strawberries... and nearly getting you killed... _again_. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the man you wanted me to be, Pep. I really did try, babe.

And Im sorry in advance 'cause I'm not gonna be home for a long time. Well actually I'm not gonna be home ever again really.

I've got plenty of things that I'm sorry for, Pep. But there's also plenty more that I'm not sorry for; such as when we danced and when I kissed you on the rooftop and the little creation we made together. Our little creation, baby.

You see, I've not got much time left, honey. I just wanted you to know all of this because, I _am_ sorry.

I love you, Pepper. I just wish I could have had more time to tell you those three words every single day of your life. I love you, honey... Tell Ellie daddy said he loves her..."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Please Let me know and leave me a review? Thank you!


End file.
